Moose Lake
by Soursweettooth
Summary: This story is about how Blu grew up and the adventures he had before he met Jewel. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Rio fanfiction series. I gave it some thought and the short stories are not working out for me so without futher a due I give you Moose Lake. This storty is going to be about Blu, before he met Jewel, so him growing up in Moose Lake. Enjoy.**

An Exotic Pets truck was driving down the icy road and passed a sign. Welcome to Moose Lake, Minnesota. The drive to the store was going to be smooth sailing if it wasn't for the red light that the driver didn't notice. CRASH. The wooden box fell out of the back and into the yard of none other than the Gundersons. Inside that little wooden box was a little blue macaw, cold, tired, and hungry. The box opened. Two giant hands went down to pick up the small bird, the baby macaw then saw a red haired girl.

"It's ok. I'll take care of you." She said as she push the shivering macaw to her face to warm him.

The girl then walked inside and began to look for her mother with the bird still in her hands.

"MOM!" She screamed

"What Linda?" Her mom said

"Mom, I found a bird outside in a wooden box. Look." Linda said holding up the baby bird to show her mom. "Can we keep him please?"

"I suppose so but you have to take care of him not me." Linda's mom exlaimed.

"Ok then, we need to go to the vet to see if he is healthy first." Linda said being the young brainiac that she was.

"Ok lets go then."

Linda and her mom then got into the car with the macaw and began driving to the vet. Linda continued to cup the bird in her hands in case he tried to crawl away.

"what should we call him or her." Linda asked

"oh, I don't know. What about Tyler, I have always liked that name?"

"Tyler it is then." She chirped "You like that name huh?" She asked the bird.

The bird continued to shiver. They had finally reached the vet and made a reservation and waited for about ten minutes. The attendent then called and they went into the vet's room.

"well look what we have her." The doctor said as Linda placed Tyler on the table "It's a 1 year old macaw. although i dont know what kind it is."

The doctor continued to examin the bird. After about 5 minutes the vet came to his conculsion.

"well your "tyler" here is very healthy and seems to be a very odd." the doctor said. Linda and her mother made odd expressions "well you see at a young age, birds tend to be afraid of humans but he is not which i guess is a good thing.

The vet continued the conversation by telling the mother and daughter how to take care of the macaw and recommended some books on them. The mother then went to the pet store with Tyler. They bought him a cage, food, and even some toys.

**One year later**

"Good morning Tyler." Linda said waking up her companion that grew a speical bond together after only 1 year.

Tyler then squawked then stood up and climbed onto Linda's shoulder gaining him a ride to the kitchen.

"Still not flying huh?" Linda sighed.

Linda then walked to the kitchen and set Tyler down next to the ceral box and began to make him breakfast, when the bus came.

"Shoot. Uh sorry bud i hope you can just eat you ceral dry today." Linda apologized, and rushed to catched the bus

Tyler then ate his breakfast and greeted Linda's mother with a nice chirp. He then went back to his cage to sleep until Linda came back from school unknowing what day it was. Linda then came home 7 hours later but entered the house very silently and began to take out a cake from the fridge and present from her bag. She then open and closed very loudly making sure she woke Tyler up.

Tyler then shoot up from his bed, opened the cage door and rushed downstairs. Only he was greeted with an pleasent surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYLER!" Linda shouted

Tyler had almost completly forgot it was his birthday. He then gave Linda a reaction that resembled a hug and looked at the cake.

"I got you a cake and a present. But first you have to make a wish." Linda said as she placed him down by the cake.

Tyler then blew out the candles and went face first into the cake. It must have tasted pretty good considering he had almost ate half of it. Linda then placed a small wraped box next to him.

"Go on, open it." Linda said with axiety.

He then opened the box with his talons to find a small plastic blue car with the lisence plate saying Blu on it. He then played around with the car and thanked linda with a "hug"

"Hey why dont i call you Blu?" Linda questioned

Blu's head shot up like some had said his name.

"Well that settles it. Blu."

**Well what did you think? It might have been a little short but what can i say i cant write that long of storys. This is going to be a series and I am going to cover lots of things in it (like the spelling bee, prom, and how they got the book shop). I want to make this story all about the bond that Blu and Linda share, because no one else really has and i like to keep things fresh. so yeah. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Spelling Bee

**Hey guys going to keep these notes short. This is chapter 2 of Moose Lake, This takes place when Linda went into the spelling.**

It had been 4 or 5 years since Linda adapted Blu, and boy did he grow, he was now almost fully grown, but that was not the only thing that grew. Linda and Blu had now began to do everything toghether; slept in the same bed, woke up at the same time, read the same books (after Linda taught Blu how to read) even ate the same foods. Blu was happy with his best friend always by his side.

"Squawk" Blu chirped in a happy tone trying to get Linda to pay attention to him.

"Not now Blu. I have to study I really want to win the spelling bee." Linda exlaimed

Blu sighed. For the next 5 minutes he had tried getting her attention by doing silly things like taking her falsh cards and annoying her with his car alarm impersonation that he had been working on.

"ughhh. Fine you little goose." Linda said sounding annoyed "you can help me study"

"YYYYYEEEEAH" Blu screamed happily but to Linda it just sounded like a squawk.

Blu took one of the not cards and held it up to read it. it said cerulean. He then turned to Linda and pointed towards his feathers.

"Oh um that must be cerulean. Let me think...C-e-r-a-l-e-a-n." Linda spelled with a questionable tone.

Blu shook his head.

"well then how is it spelled mr. smart feathers." She exlaimed

Blu then turned the note card over and pointed to the U.

"Oh my gosh. Fine well go and do what you want Blu." Linda said about 15 minutes later of studing because she was so bored.

Blu looked confused at first but then got that Linda was bored and wanted to do something else. He then got out a book with the words where's waldo on it.

"Really Blu, really that?" Linda said "You're a child you know that."

Blu squawked happily and opened the book. Linda began looking for waldo on one of the pages. For each page they had a little compotition to see who could find him first. After the 10th page it ended up being a tie 5-5.

**1 month later**

The spelling bee had finally arrived and boy Linda was prepared for it. since the last month she had been studing.

"Linda Gunderson, your first word is compatible." The anouncer spoke.

"Compatible. C-o-m-p-a-t-i-b-l-e." Linda spelled out.

"correct." The announcer said.

"Squawk" Blu spoke loudedly from the small audience. Linda smiled at him and her mom that was holding him at that time.

After round by round it came down to Linda and Paul, a man in Linda's english class.

"Paul, your word is Cerulean." The annoucer said in her 1 toned voice.

"cerulean. C-e-r-a-l-e-a-n." Paul said and looked at Linda with a face of victory. she smiled knowing his mistake.

"That is incorrect. Linda if you can spell cerulean right you win the 8th grade spelling bee."

"Cerulean. C..." she looked at Blu and her mother with a big smile on her face. "e-r-u-l-e-a-n."

"Congradulations Linda, you are the next spelling bee champ." The announcer exlaimed.

Everyone began to clap and cheer for her. After a few minutes Blu came rushing up to Linda and gave her a "hug".

"Congrats honey." Her mother said.

"Thanks Mom." Linda said crying tears of joy.

suddenly a man with a fancy camera came up to her.

"Hi I am with the Moose Lake newspaper, and i want to do a story on you." The man said.

"Oh uh ok." Linda said

"alright lets get a picture of you and your trophy." The man said while holding up his camera.

She held up her trophy she had recieved and began to smile when all the sudden Blu jumped on the trophy and began to pose as well. SNAP.

"alright perfect"

The article of Linda and her cerulean friend had came up in the newspaper the next week.

**AAAAANNNNDDDD thats it. So what did you think? I know it was kind of short but i had nothing else to go on about. If you want to make a request on what Linda and Blu should do next just PM me or levae it in a review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people. Here is the next chapter of Moose Lake sorry for the long wait, its hard to come up with ideas for chapters. Anyway for this series the chapters are going to be a lot longer than my short story ones. Also I have decided Blu's birthday is on Feb. 23. My explaining is he was exactly 1 when Linda and Blu meet and that when they meet (because if it was feb.13 or the beggining of carnival it would have taken roughly 10 days to get to Moose Lake).**

It had been two weeks since it started. Linda was a sophmore in High School and Blu was happily living his life in Moose Lake. Recently though Linda has been coming home later than expected. Even though Blu didn't like to accept it he knew that school was hard for Linda. He had also heard about Linda and her mom talk about this boy named Jake, but he couldn't really understand much of that since they never talked about him when Blu was around. Blu even though still happy with Linda was angered by the way she had not given him the attention he needed. everytime she would get home she was really tired or had to much homework to do for him to bother her.

Blu's birthday on the other hand was approaching and he was very exited about that. Every year Linda and Blu would do somthing fun together like have a speical party with all of Linda's friends or get lots of new toys for him to play with since Blu much resembled a little child. But somthing was different this year, Linda had always made sure that Blu knew when his birthday was coming up, but this year she didn't. Blu had thought of many reasons why some of them including a suprise birthday party, or a speical gift he would be getting. Never the less He was exited for the days to come.

Linda's stand point on things were a little different. High School was almost perfect for her. She was loving her english classes and enjoying spending time with her Boyfriend, Jake. Boyfriend, yes, Boyfriend. Everyday for the past two weeks she had been spending time with Jake after school, while that was enjoying a nice lunch together, going to the park, or even reading and dicussing a book that they both found enjoyable. Linda was very fond of Jake so much so that she forgets to spend time with Blu.

It was now 2 days before Febuary 23, or Blu's birthday, He had been preparing for the speical things to come upon him, whether that was a new toy car or a delicous treat to enjoy. He could barly keep it to himself thinking that Linda was preparing somthing speical for him, completly unknowing that Linda had forgotten about his birthaday and not doing anything at all.

**2 days before Feb. 23**

Linda had gotten home at around 3 o'clock 1 hour later than her school got out. Blu then came sliding down the stairs as fast as he could to greet Linda like he did everyday.

"How's my favorite bird doing huh?" Linda said in a cute voice that she knew Blu was fond of

Blu then squawked in a happily manor and jumped on Linda's shoulder. Linda then walked over to the table to set her backpack down, she then sat down at the table as well. The Blu bounced off Linda shoulders and onto the table. Linda then opened her backpack and took out her Binder, but as she was doing that a envolop fell out of her binder with the words to Linda from Jake on it, luckily she put it back quick enough for Blu not to notice. She wanted to keep Jake away from Blu since she was scared how both would react towards eachother, because of both of there loves for Linda, But she knew when the time came they would have to meet. After Linda had done her homework, ate dinner and played with Blu briefly. Blu went to bed at around 8 and Linda stayed up to talk with her mom.

"Hey mom can I talk with you about somthing?" Linda asked in a nervous tone.

"Sure anything Bookworm." said while Linda smiled at the nickname.

"Ok...so... remeber how you said you wanted to meet Jake, well he wants to meet you as well. So can he come over in a couple of days?" Linda exlaimed

"Yes of course he can, I cant wait to meet him." Linda's mom said

"GREAT!..thanks mom." Linda screamed in exitment but then quieted down because she had remembered that Blu was sleeping.

"Although sweetie, does Jake like birds? I am not sure how he will recat to Tyler." She said in a concerning voice.

"I'll talk with him tomarrow about it I am sure he will be fine with Blu." Linda said

**Feb. 23**

Blu woke up at a earlier time than usual exited for his big day, as well as Linda exited for her big night. They both got ready for the day and went down stairs.

"So Blu how did you sleep." Linda said still waking up.

"Great and how about you." Blu squawk in happiness even though Linda could not understand.

"Well thats good, I didn't have a trouble sleeping either." Linda said.

Linda's Bus then came and she went out and entered the Bus as Blu looked out the window watching her leave. As soon as she left Blu then rushed into 's room and wrote on a piece of paper, the note said "I want to get cleaned up for tonight, can I take a bath?"

"Well of course you can. Glad to see you are exited for toninght. Dont waste all the hot water though.

Blu then squawked in aggrement and went into the upstairs bathroom. He then turned the shower handle and filled the tub with hot water. After the tub had a nice layer of hot water on it Blu turned off the shower handle and jumped in. While he was cleaning he made sure to get every loose feather and he even used the soap that Linda had bought for him that made him smell like fresh mangos. After his nice bath he went back to his cage and played with his bell and swing, waiting for Linda to return, unknowing what would happen tonight.

**Later That Night**

Linda had gotten home strangly around 2 hours later than she has been. Blu thought she just was preparing for the festival they were going to have. Linda and Jake had gone out to the park and were returning to have a nice dinner at the gundersons. They were now walking towards the front door.

"I cant wait to meet your mom she sounds very nice." Jake said with a pleasing attitude.

"Yeah I am sure she will be glad to meet you, oh shoot umm Jake I sort of forgot to mention somthing before." Linda exlaimed concerningly.

"Yeah and what is that Linda." Jake said as they stopped at the front door

"You like birds right?" Linda asked

"Yeah sure do you have one. I always like to see the ones at the pet store. you know, the little one?"

"Yeah I actually I do have one, but he is not like those guys, you see he is a macaw so he is much larger than those birds, He may be at first a little concerning after all he is about 2 and a half feet tall, but trust me he is a sweeitie he wouldn't hurt a living soul."

"Wow Linda I had no idea. I guess I cant wait to meet him too."

Linda and Jake then waked in

"Hey Mom I'm home, Blu, I'm home and we have a guest.

Blu then quickly got out of his cage and went down stairs to find Linda and Jake standing in the entrance.

**So how did you like it? Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of Mooses Lake. Some things are going to happen. Enjoy**

Blu saw Linda and Jake standing in the hallway with Jake's arm over Linda shoulders.

"Hey Blu, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Jake." Linda said

"Hey Bluey." Jake said looking down at Blu

Blu was almost split into two by the fact that all the pieces of why she didn't give him attention all added up, and who this Jake person was, It didn't matter to Blu. He just turned around and went upstairs trying to keep things together long enough to get back to his cage, because Linda had completly forgot about Blu's birthday.

"Wait Blu..." Linda then called out as Blu was walking up the stairs "Sorry Jake he's usually not like this."

Blu then went back into his cage in Linda's room but instead of sadness it was anger that filled him. He was mad, mad that she had spent more time with someine else by choice, mad because Linda had forgotten his birthday, and mad that out of all nights she choose to do somthing else with someone else. He knew somthing needed to be done.

Meanwhile down stairs Linda, Linda's mom, and Jake had all sat down getting ready for dinner. They all were enjoying there meal dicussing how Linda and Jake meet, what are Jake's interest, and other small talk things, but somthing was bothering Linda. She knew she was forgetting something but didn't know what, she also was bothered by Blu not being the social lovable bird he usally was. But she had then put it behind her and continued to enjoy her meal. After the meal Ms. Gunderson had started a fire, after all it was winter, and then began making bownies for desert. Linda and Jake were then sitting on the couch near the fire place.

"Wow, dinner was good Linda." Jake said

"Don't thank me thanks the chef." Linda exlaimed

"Yeah. Do you think Blu will come back down?" Jake asked

"I don't know he has been acting kind of wierd recently, he has been really exited to so me for like the past two week, and now he wants nothing to do with me." Linda explained

"Huh, well I guess that OUCH.." Jake screamed in pain

Blu had bitten Jakes fingers... not enough to break them or hurt him bad but just to give him the slight idea that he ment somthing.

"BLU..UPSTAIRS NOW..." Linda yelled in a sharp tone "I'm so sorry about this I'll make sure he dosen't do it again.

Linda then grabbed Blu and took him upstairs to her room. Once they were in her room she set Blu down on her bed post and shut the door.

"BLU we do not treat our guest that way." She lectured Blu "Your staying up here for a while."

She then put Blu in his cage then a pad lock on it so he couldn't get out. As she was walking out she noticed a card on the floor of her room. She picked it up and read "To Linda From Blu thanks for the awesome birthday this year." It was a card Blu had made before hand to thank Linda for his birthday but never happened.

"Oh my gosh. Blu I am so sorry I..I didn't know" Linda apologized

Blu then just turned his back towards her and then grabbed a blanket that was over his caged and flipped it so it covered the cage. Linda then realised he wanted to be alone so she then back down stairs.

"I'm sorry about this Jake but you have to go." Linda said

"Ok, hey i can understand where your bird is coming from when he bit me. I was with you and he must have thought i ment a threat." Jake explained trying to cover up the fact that his fingers still hurt.

After Jake left it was abou 9:30 or so and Linda went to go talk with her mom.

"Mom, what day is it?" Linda sighed

"Febuary 23rd. So that Jake boy, he seems nice." Ms. Gunderson added on to her anwser

"Mom, I missed Blu's birthday I don't know what to do." Linda said trying not to hide her sadness.

"I would just apologize, I mean come on he's just a bird he has to forgive you somtime." Linda's mom tried to explain

"I know but Blu isn't like other birds he's different." Linda said in worried voice. "But ok i will see what I do.

Linda then went uptairs into her room and tried to lift up the blanket covering Blu's cage but everytime she lifted it Blu put it back down. He was trying to not let Linda see his sobbing.

"Look Blu, if you don't want to talk to me then fine but I came to say I'm sorry I should have been more thoughtful of you in these past two weeks.

She then took the padlock off of Blu's cage door.

"If you want to come out then you can." Linda told Blu

She then went to sleep after she finished her homework and had her desert. Blu didn't come out of his cage either, he was to sad to do anything.

**A Couple Days Later**

It had been two day since Blu had went into "hiding" He did not come out of his cage or even greet Linda. In fact Linda got lucky even to get the blanket off of Blu's cage. Blu had fell into a depression becuase of his sadness. He didn't want any part to do with Linda, she had forgotten about him, and this made him sad. Linda was getting overly worried for Blu she had barely seen him for the last couple of days and was worried for his well being since he had hardly eaten either. She then decided to take him to the Vet after school that day.

Linda once she got home from school told her mom she needed Blu to go to the vet. She then got the car keys from her mom (since she has her drivers license), and went up to get Blu. She then picked up Blu's cage as He squawked at her wondering what was going on. She then put the cage in the car and drove to the vet.

Once Linda got to the vet's office she made a request and sat in the waiting room. Blu was still not looking at her, just sitting with her back turned toward her to angered to talk with her. She then was called into the vet's office.

"well if it isn't my favorite bird Tyler, how is he doing Linda?" The doctor said as he was opening the cage to examine Blu.

"He likes to be called Blu now and not so good, you see I sort of have not been paying attention to him recently and I forgot about his birthday and he has been down about it to me, I tried to make things right but he won't accept it." Linda explained to the doctor.

"Well then Blu might be coming down with some sort of social anxiety or depression, this can happen with a lot of birds if they don't get enough attention, the best I can do is get some medicine for him and the best part is it can be doubled as vitamins." The doctor told Linda

The doctor then pushed Blu out of his cage and then took a look at him, he looked weak and like he was crying alot, but before the doctor could examin him more he went back into his cage.

After the Linda had gotten the vitamins and drove home she placed Blu's cage on the kitchen counter and got out a spoon. she then poured the vitamins onto the spoon and opened the cage door and placed it near Blu.

"Blu take these." Linda said looking at Blu "You know there god for you."

Blu then glared at Linda breifly and took the vitamins. They tasted terrible. so bad that Blu wanted to puke.

She then closed the cage door and put him back upstairs in her room. She then went downstairs to enjoy the rest of her day. About 30 minutes later Linda was on the couch watching tv when Blu walked down the stairs slowly. Blu then jumped on the couch and went to greet Linda, she could tell he was feeling better. Blu then gave Linda a nice hugging gesture and curled up next to her to watch TV.

**So thats the story of how Blu got his Vitamins. Why I wanted to make him have social anxiety is because well I think has it during the movie hense why he dosen't get much affected by Alice and Chole insulting him. Anyway Leave a review or PM on what adventure he should go on next with Linda. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait I have been very busy recently with school and other things but don't worry I will try to get my fanfictions posted as soon as I in this chapter Blu is actully going to have some dialouge so, and some things are going to get sad, but Enjoy.**

Ahhhh Summer... what a wonderful time it was in Moose Lake. The snow had melted and the weather was warm enough for Blu and Linda could spend some time outside. It was coming close to the 4th of July so most of the houses on Linda's street were covered in american flags, 4th of July banners, and red, white, and blue streamers, since in Moose Lake the people took 4th of July over the top; way over the top.

Linda and Blu were outside in there front yard. Blu was messing around with a stick that he found while Linda sat there watching him and reading a book. Blu then hobbled over to Linda and climbed up and her shoulder.

"Hey Blu, you tired?" Linda asked

Blu shook his head telling her he wasn't.

"Then what is it...Oh." Linda said as she looked over towards Alice and Chloe.

Ever since two summers ago Alice and Chloe had been bullying Blu and taking his things when he was outside.

Linda then stood up, picked up the stick, and walked inside. She saw her mom talking on the phone.

"Sure Lisa sounds like a fun deal." Her mom spoke "Oh also is sydney afraid of birds?" asked "Great see you tomorrow night"

"Who was that?" Linda questioned

"Oh, hey I didn't see you come in. Do you remember Lisa?" Linda's mom exlaimed

"Yeah why?"

"Well she just invited us to Lake of the Ozarks for the 4th of July." Her mom screamed in exitment.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun, but who is sydney" Linda asked.

"Oh sydney is Lisa's little girl. She is about 11 now, I was just wondering if she would have any problems with Blu." She said

"Really Blu is coming. Sweet." Linda cheered as she looked at Blu.

**The Next Morning**

Linda and her mom were loading the car up as Blu sat in the car in confusion of what in the world was going on, he had never been on a car trip before. The two then got into the car and drove off. About an hour or so later they pulled into a gas station so they could fill up on gas, after all it was about an 8 hour drive. Linda's mom got out of the car and started the pump.

"Blu do you want to get out and stretch." Linda said to Blu who was sleeping in her lap.

Blu then sighed and got up onto Linda's shoulder. The two then got up out of the car. She then placed Blu on top of the sadan. Blu than began to stretch his legs. After about a couple of minutes a 14 year old boy came over to examin Blu.

"Exuse me is that a Macaw." The boy asked.

"Oh hi umm... yes it is would you like to see him."

"Sure I guess." The boy said in a worried tone

Linda then picked up Blu and said

"His name is Blu and he is very nice."

Linda then put Blu on the boys shoulder and Blu greeted the Boy nicely although Blu didn't feel to comfortable with it he just didn't make it stand out because he wanted to be nice and not have to go through this trip like what happened 2 years ago with Jake.

After the boy had seen Blu the Gundersons were back on there way to there family friends lake house. After about 7 more hours they finally arrived at the lake house.

The lake house was shockingly big. It had 3 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and a massive living space. The dock even though it was dark and hard to see, you could tell it was big as well it had a big round table and a bunch of chairs around it, there was a speedboat next to the dock as well.

"Julie, great to see you again. Linda good to see you to." Lisa said to them with a smile on her face as she walked out of the front door and into the driveway were the Gunderson's car was.

"Hey Lisa." The two Gunderson girls cheered.

"And who is this little guy" Lisa said approaching Linda's shoulder where Blu was mounted

Blu liked Lisa even though they had just met he had an odd sense of trust in her so he greeted her nicely.

"Lisa this is Blu, my bird...He seems to like you a lot" Linda said as she watched Lisa play with Blu

All four of them went inside quietly because Lisa had told them that Sydney was sleeping. They all then got ready for bed and went to sleep, even though it was early, but the next day was the fourth so they would need all the rest they could get.

**The Next Day**

Blu was the latest to get up. Everyone else was outside enjoying the nice weather. Blu got up and walked downstairs and noticed there was some fruits and veggies on a table next to a note and a spoonful of his vitamins. The note said.

"Blu, come outside after you eat breakfast, I left the backdoor cracked. Linda"

Blu then ate his breakfast and took his nasty vitamins. After that he walked over tho the backdoor and pushed it open and walked out. The back door lead to a nice brown patio he noticed Linda, Linda's mom, Lisa, and Sydney all by the dock sitting and talking. He was about to walk over to them when suddenly two blue jays flew right in front of Blu.

"Hey what's up man?" The first Blu jay said.

Blu was about to answer when the sencond one then said "I'm sorry he can be a little rude. I'm Sam, and this is my brother although I wish he wasn't Jacob."

"Hi there my name is Blu." He said

"Blue, like your feathers?" Jabob said

"Yeah but without the E" Blu explained

"The E... Whats an E?" Sam said with a confused face

Blu was shooked that they had no idea what an E was but it became more logical because he realized that not every bird learned how to read and right like him.

"Nevermind...So what brings a Macaw like you all the way up here to the big MO?" Sam asked as politely as he could being the gentlebird that he was.

"What do you mean up here. I came from Minnesota." Blu exlaimed

"How does a wild bird like yourself live in that frozen wasteland?" Jacob interupted in a very rude fashion.

"First off Minnesota is a great place, and secondly I am not a wild bird my owner Linda is over there." Blu said pointing to Linda

The two birds just stood there for a moment and then flew off a couple of seconds later.

After Blu had watched them fly away he walked over to Linda but he did it stealthly so he could suprise her. He approached the chair she was sitting on very quietly, Then he quickly ran up the side of it and jumped onto Linda.

"Oh hey there Blu..." Linda said as she was being greeted with warm hugs from Blu "good morning to you too.

After Blu was done she sat in Linda's lap and watched all the boats pass by, it was a verry cool site to see for him. Then a couple of minutes later sydney approached Blu.

"Hey there Blu, I'm Sydney." She said

"Blu why dont you play around with sydney for a bit." Linda said

Blu obeyed and then jumped on to Sydney's shoulder, and they began to mess around. Although Blu did not fell comfortable with her, he felt like she was to energetic for him. This was also the first time he was around anyone that young before besides when Linda first met him, but he did not want to hurt anyones feelings so he just played along.

A couple of hours had passed and Blu was resting on Linda's shoulder as she ate her lunch.

"Blu, do you want anything to eat." Linda asked

Blu shook his head. He was not very hungry.

"Who's ready to go for a boat ride?" Lisa asked

The whole gang then got up on climbed on the the boat. as soon as they were all in then once they were all in the boat got started and they headed off. Some minutes have passed and they were now on the main channel. Blu really enjoyed the way the wind hit his feathers and how the warm water would sometimes splash up and hit him, it was peacful for him.

he boat then stopped at a small shack with a poster on it that said fireworks. Lisa then walked up to the shack, a couple of minutes later she returned with a bag full of them.

Once they had gotten back after more boat riding it was time for dinner, the family and friends ate steak and Blu ate his fruits and veggies, after dinner they had gone inside and watched a movie to wait till it got dark and once it did they went back out.

They all sat down and looked at the sky, then the first firework went off it was beautiful. BOOM CRACK. All the fireworks were an amazing show

"Wow mom isn't this great we never have fireworks in Moose Lake." Linda said to her mom

"I know there amazingly beautiful...If only your father were here with us." Linda's mom said as she shed a tear.

"Mom, thats the first time you have spoken about dad in a long time are you ok?" Linda asked

It had been almost 10 years since Linda's dad had died, even though she was very young when he did, she remembered him very well.

"I'm ok I just miss him."

"So do I mom, So do I."

**And that was my 4th of July chapter of Moose Lake, and you now know why I havent talked about Linda's dad at all. If you have any suggestions on what adventure Linda and Blu could go on next, be free to PM me or leave a review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the very long period of not updating everyone, I have been busy. Enjoy.**

It's been a very long a hard journey for Linda, but she is almost finished highschool. It is the last two months of her senor year...and prom is just around the corner.

"I cant decied Blu, pink or red?" Linda said as she held up two dresses showing Blu

Blu made a gesture indicating that he liked the pink one.

"mmmm, are you sure?" Linda asked questionaly

Blu squawked in a tone which made Linda know that he was sure with his choice.

"Ok fine, I will wear the pink one."

Linda then hung up the dresses and went to pick up Blu, they then walked downstairs. To find Linda's mom just hanging up the phone.

"That was Jake calling, He is coming over later is that ok?" Linda's mom asked

"YES..I mean yeah." Linda said trying to control her voice.

Linda knew exactly what was going on, Jake was going to ask her to prom. Even thouhgh they had been dating for quite awhile now she was still exited about it. Even Blu was happy. After the whole biting thing Blu had warmed up to Jake and now was completly comfortable with him...in fact they were actually good friends, in Blu's mind.

A couple of hours later the door bell rang. Linda Then got the door.

"Hey Jake come on in." Linda greeted

"Hhheeeyyy Linda how's it goin." Jake said trying to sound smooth but failing at it.

"Good, great actually." Linda said

Blu then walked over to the front door to greet the two. He squawed happily at Jake

"How's my favorite bird huh?" He said not really expecting an anwser.

"Anyway so why did you want to come over." Linda said trying to play dumb as if she didn't know what was going on

"Oh yeah.."Jake took out some flowers that he were behind his back "I was wondering if you would like to go to prom..with me?"

"Of course I will." Linda answered

"GREAT."

The rest of the time there things were normal, Jake and Linda talked, Blu got to get there attention and played with them. After about 2 hours or so Jake left.

Linda got ready for bed and so did Blu, they were now just flipping through channels on the TV finding somthing to watch.

"I'm exited for Prom aren't you." Linda said

Blu finished his little apple slice he was eating for dinner and gestured a motion saying yes.

"Good."

**Prom Night**

Jake picked Linda and Blu up at around 6:30 and they drove off to the high school. In the car things were pretty quiet exept for the radio playing. Once they finally arrived at the High school, the 3 got out of the car and started to walk towards the door.

"You aren't bringing Blu in with you are you Linda...are you?" Jake said worringly

"Of course I am, Blu and I do everything together I wouldnt want him to miss out on the fun."

"Alright but dont say I didn't warn you about anything." He said with a in a tone that lacked aggrement

They then both walked inside and heard the loud music playing. The couple than began to dance and started to socialize with the other senors, even for how small the grade was it seemed like a lot of people where there. After about 20 minutes or so Linda, Jake, and Blu were all against the wall warn out and catching there breath.

"I'm going to go get a drink do you want one?" Jake said loudly over the music

"Sure." Linda said

Jake then walked away to go get some then jumped down from Linda's shoulder.

"Blu, where are you going?" Linda yelled as Blu went outside

Linda thought to herself that he was just getting some fresh air after all it was stuffy in there and Blu had much weaker lungs than she did. And that is exactly what Blu is doing.

Blu then walked outside and took some deep breaths and got himself cleaned back up. He then heared a strange sound coming from around the corner. He then walked around the small corner of the school and found the most horrible thing. Jake was making out with another girl. As soon as he realised what was going on he started to run back towards Linda, and thats when Jake noticed him and started to run after him although he couldnt keep up, Blu was a very fast runner.

He then got back onto Linda's shoulder and began tugging at her,when Jake got back with two drinks.

"Hey, I'm back miss me?" Jake said sarcasticly

"No but I think Blu did." Linda said

She then took a drink of punch, and Jake looked at Blu with a death stare and he got the same right back. Linda thne finished her drink.

"Alrighty, I am ready to dance more if you are." Linda said

But just then Blu jumped onto Jakes arm and made him splash the drink on himself.

"BLU!" They both yelled violently.

"That's it you little runt." Jake scolded Blu as he jumped back on to Linda.

"Watch it I'm sure he didn't mean it." Linda said protecting Blu

"No...No no no he did, he saw me making out with..." Jake then realized what he said and then put his hand over his mouth.

"He saw you what." Linda asked madly

"I WAS CHEATING ON YOU." Jake screamed

Linda then slapped Jake a cross the face and began to walk away.

"Linda I'm sorry." Jake said

"No your not, your just a idiot who doesn't know how to treat people."

Linda then walked over to the other side of the gym, when a photographer was there and held up a camera, Jake was also chasing after her she then smiled being th nice perosn that she was.

"Say Cheese." The photographer said as he took the picture

Linda and Blu then called Ms. Gunderson and got a ride home.

**Later that night**

Linda was still upset about prom. Blu and Her were now just watching a movie alone as her mother left her alone becasue she knew how bad a brake up like that could be. Blu was cuddled up next to her trying to give her all the love he could.

"You know what Blu." Linda said sobbing

"SCREW JAKE." She said loudly

Blu just happily aggred with her.

"Why even should I care, he's the one who should right." Linda questioned

Blu squawked

"Right, and you know what I always have you, I know you'll never leave me right?"

Blu then gestured a yes, but that statement did bother him.

After about 30 minutes Linda went to bed as Blu stayed up and watched the stars from the living room window.

**Blu's thoughts:** The words kept rambling in my head over and over again an I couldn't figure out why.

Is this life, just me and Linda. Until death due us part. There has to be somthing else...Right?

**Soo thats Chapter 6 of Moose Lake which also means its my longest story, YEAH. Anyeay let me know what you thought about it. And dont worry I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. So you next time.**


End file.
